Um amor além da vida
by Ami Nilyan
Summary: Passado - Segunda guerra ninja - Um amor proibido entre ninjas de duas nações se cria, lutando para ficarem juntos os dois fazem uma escolha. [ "Seja vivendo ou morrendo quero sempre estar ao seu lado..." ] / Quarta guerra ninja - Ônix e pérolas nunca se fitaram e em uma troca de olhares um passado carregado de dor e amor se revela. (Por que esses sentimentos vão além de uma vida)
1. Chapter 1

Notas da autora

Oi, vindo para eplicações; Esse capitulo não é um prologo, e sim mostra parte da vida passada deles, a história só ira começar no próximo capitulo já durante a quarta guerra, terão flash back's da vida passada deles ao longo da história então vocês poderão melhor compreender tudo, desculpem qualquer erro^^

* * *

~ _Segunda Guerra ninja - Um amor proibido_ ~

[ "Seja vivendo ou morrendo quero sempre estar ao seu lado..." ] 

_Um amor além da vida ..._

"**Em um mundo devastado pela segunda grande guerra ninja dois corações se apaixonam."**

_A lua se escondia entre as nuvens o deixando tudo em completa escuridão o horror da guerra cercava, rondava como uma névoa rastejando entre os pés. Os brilhos das explosões eram como fogos de artificio em terra, que levavam vidas e almas. Em meio ao caos da guerra duas pessoas pulavam entre as árvores em tal velocidade e habilidade que só poderiam ser ninjas, entretanto seus caminhos eram contrários a grande batalha que estava havendo._

"Ela linda ninja da vila do país da água, ele um renumerado ninja do país do trovão."

_A cada pisada colocavam tudo de si para longe, longe daquele lugar, longe de tudo e de todos. Estavam exaustos mas sabiam que se paracem para descansar mesmo que um instante seria uma oportunidade a mais para que ELES os pegassem. O cansaço os dominava mas o aperto entre suas mãos que estavam unidas, era tão forte... Como se receassem perder um ao outro se soltassem ao menos que um pouco._

"Como um amor pode durar em meio a países inimigos? "

__Eles estão se aproximando_o murmurio dele apesar do imenso barulho soou alto demais quase a assustando_

"Ele não tinha esperanças, ela dizia ter esperanças pelos dois."

__Mas não podemos desistir_a voz dela era cheia de uma esperança que não tinham como ter_

"Ela era o carinho, humildade, gentileza, a bondade em pessoa.

**Ele era a arrogância, orgulho, a prepotência dominante, mas nele havia também amor, amor que era causado por ela, porque tudo de bom que existe nele veio dela."**

_**_**Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor_ela sussurrou, apesar de todo o pânico que deveria sentir sua voz era gentil e cheia de carinho_

__Só desejo que você sobreviva_era tudo que ele pedia, era tudo que ele desejava_

"Mas o orgulho dele era forte demais e pela sua honra ninja ele a abandonaria, se puniria ao viver sem ela, não se importaria de morrer na guerra cumprindo seu dever.

**Era isso que ele faria se soubesse que ela continuaria viva depois de tudo."**

_**_**Eu devo a proteger, você tem que viver_murmurava mais para si mesmo, sua vida agora se resumia apenas para ela_

"Ele não se importava em morrer mas se ela morresse, o mundo, o universo e tudo o que resta ou já existiu não teria ou teve qualquer sentido em sua vida, porque a existência dela seria motivo suficiente para a criação de tudo."

Ele havia abandonado tudo que mais valorizava por ela, sua carreira, sua família, seu país, seu orgulho... Porque ele a amava mais que tudo e não suportaria existir sem ela.

"E pela simples possibilidade dela morrer ele desgraçou sua família, manchou seu nome, virou um ninja renegado, engoliu seu orgulho e fugiu de seu país. Tudo para mante-la segura."

__Vamos mais rápido_pediu angustiado. Sentia os inimigos ganharem mais terreno, ele estava machucado pela luta anterior e sua pequena não estava em melhor estado_

__Não tem como, já estamos indo o mais rápido que podemos_ela murmurou_

_Ele tinha que pensar, não parecia haver jeito de escapar. Droga! Ele se mal disse, tudo era culpa daquela maldita carta, se ele houvesse queimado assim que terminou de ler não teria como eles terem descoberto sobre o romance de ambos, mas agora era tarde._

_A única coisa que ele poderia fazer agora era tentar mante-la segura da família dele, da dela e do país de ambos que queriam mata-los, acusando-os de traidores. Uma tarefa quase impossível que ele não desistiria de tentar._

_Saltou subitamente para terra a levando junto, soltou sua mão com sacrifício perdendo aquele calor aconchegante e se pôs em posição de luta._

__O que está fazendo?_indagou ela assustada_

__Fuja, não tem como sairmos daqui juntos, já estamos cercado é questão de tempo até eles nos alcançarem_explicou ele lutando para não fita-la nos olhos, não sabia se teria coragem de deixa-la_

__Pare com isso agora, nos prometemos se lembra? Juntos, vamos ficar sempre juntos_disse desesperada agarrando a manga da camisa dele_

__Entenda minha pequena, não a como. Estamos ficando sem forças, eu tentarei distrai-los para que você fuja, é a única chance de um de nós sobreviver_explicou angustiado._

_Como ele odiava tudo aquilo, não queria deixa-la, mas não tinha escolha. Subitamente sentiu ela abraça-lo pelas costas._

__Não, não, não_ela agora chorava e sua voz saia entrecortada o peito dele doeu com esse som_Juntos, sempre juntos, a-até na morte._

_Em movimentos rápidos ele a estava a segurando pelos ombros a sacudindo fortemente. Ela morrer? Não._

__Não repita isso nunca mais, você não pode morrer_falou para ela afrouxando o aperto quando viu as lagrimas que deslizavam de seus olhos cheios de dor por ter que deixa-lo, seu rosto alvo, suas bochechas coradas até a curva de seu pescoço..._

_Puxou o corpo pequeno dela junto ao seu, não havia como, não havia mais chance de nenhum deles escapar, estavam cercados, ele sentia os chakras vindo de todas as direções ao seu redor, era apenas questão de tempo._

"Os encontraram e ambos sabiam que seus destinos não seriam nada além da morte, não a receavam para si mas para o outro, receavam serem

separados."

**Naquela clareira enquanto sabiam que os ninjas que os procuravam estavam cada vez mais próximos ela mostrou o pequeno pote.**

__Não me peça para abandona-lo, seja vivendo ou morrendo, quero apenas estar ao seu lado_ela disse sua voz saindo abafada enquanto apertava seu rosto no peito largo dele, circulando seus braços fortemente em sua cintura._

_Ele apenas a puxava cada vez mais para si, não podia perde-la. Esse seria o fim deles? Não poderiam fazer nada?_

__Você sabe o que acontecera quando nos encontrarem?_perguntou e ela afirmou com a cabeça ainda escondida em seu peito_Se não nos matarem agora, seremos separados e jugados a morte depois sem dúvida._

__Não quero me separar de você_murmurou e ele enterrou sua cabeça entre os lindos cabelos com da noite que ela tinha_Sasuke?_

__Sim?_

__Você aceita morrer comigo?_perguntou se afastando dele e antes que ele pudesse indagar o que ela quis dizer com isso com os olhos vermelhos pelo choro e uma expressão angustiada ela lhe estendeu um pequeno pote._

_A face de Sasuke se tornou seria, ele havia compreendido. "Seja vivendo ou morrendo quero apenas estar ao seu lado." Essa seria a última oportunidade de estarem juntos._

_Olhos ônix fixavam aquela pequena fada que era o motivo de sua existência._

**Olhos nos olhos, ambos deitados na grama úmida enquanto sentiam o conteúdo do pequeno pote circular suas veias e os enfraquecerem. Quando o veneno enfim fez eles darem seu ultimo suspiro a imagem um do outro foi a ultima coisa que viram."**

_**_**Eu te amo_foram suas últimas palavras_

"A morte os consumiu, um selo explosivo foi ativado, os amantes enterrados juntos naquela terra desconhecida onde ninguém jamais saberiam que estavam ou com o passar dos anos que um deles sequer existiu."

****

Ônix e perolados nunca se fitaram ...

**Ela se apaixonou pelo melhor amigo dele e quando por vez ou outra seus olhos o fitavam por poucos segundos o que via era apenas um garoto cercado pelas sombras, frio e sem aquela luz que sempre cercava o loiro que ela tanto admirava. Ele em busca pela vingança nunca a notava apenas via a sombra de uma garota fraca e desastrada que era apaixonada pelo seu amigo idiota.**

Ônix e perolas nunca se fitaram... 

Até aquele dia.

**Quarta guerra ninja... **

Duas almas reencarnadas se encontram.

_ (Porque nem a morte pode parar um amor que atravessa vidas para se unirem novamente)_


	2. Chapter 2

_~ ~ Capitulo II ~ ~_

O fogo e a morte cercavam o campo de batalha, Madara estava morto mas nem assim a batalha tinha fim, não até o último inimigo estar morto ou capturado. Os gritos e o cheiro de morte cercava o local, nesse meio Naruto estava ajoelhado ao lado de um corpo, seu melhor amigo Uchiha Sasuke.

_Sasuke? Seu maldito, ACORDA!_dizia Naruto desesperado

Sasuke estava muito machucado e um fundo corte em seu abdômen sangrava sem parar.

Quando enfim Sasuke aceitou seu destino e a amizade de Naruto, ajudando o loiro a derrotar Madara, foi atingido por Zetsu antes desse mesmo ser morto, agora desmaiado no chão sangrava muito, sua vida se esvaindo aos poucos.

_HINATA_gritou Naruto assim que viu a morena em seu campo de visão

Ao ouvir a voz de Naruto, Hinata olhou em sua direção e em sua face um sorriso quase surgiu ao perceber que o loiro continuava vivo mas ao ver quem estava caido ao seu lado fechou a cara e andou o mais rapidamente que podia com sua perna ferida até onde ele se encontrava.

_O que aconteceu, Naruto-kun?_perguntou séria enquanto fitava a ferida profunda de Sasuke

_O Sasuke foi ferido, salve ele por favor_disse nervoso_Sakura-chan foi atingida mas está apenas desmaiada, Kakashi-sensei está cuidando dela.

_Vou fazer o possivel, mas não sou tão boa quanto Sakura-san ou Sizune-senpai_comentou franzindo as sombrancelhas

Fazia pouco tempo que havia começado com Tsunade e Sizune na pratica de ninjutsu médico, sabia um pouco mais que o básico, só torcia ser o suficiente para salvar Sasuke, Naruto ficaria muito mal se o moreno morresse, Hinata também ficaria afinal Sasuke era um companheiro.

**"_Sasuke ..."**

Ah? O que foi isso? Não, não. Ela não podia perder a concentração agora, tinha que salvar Sasuke. Hinata tenta não corar e agir como uma profissional enquanto rasgava o resto da camisa de Sasuke que a impedia de ver o ferimento, o peito largo dele cheio de músculos salientes ficaram a mostra e ela quase perdeu o fio de concentração. Hinata tirou seu próprio casaco rasgando-o e usando-o para pressionar o ferimento do moreno, dando graças a Kami usar uma blusa por baixo do casaco. Se concentrou para reunir todo o chakra que ainda a restava, necessitaria de todo o possível para o ninjutsu médico.

_O Teme vai ficar bem?_perguntou Naruto angustiado

_Calma Naruto-kun, o que eu posso fazer é apenas os primeiros socorros e tentar mante-lo vivo até algum médico ninja chegar_explicou Hinata se esforçando para se concentrar, havia perdido muito chakra com o Byakugan e seu corpo chamava por descanso

Reunindo a força que tinha Hinata começou aplicar o ninjutsu médico enquanto tentava estancar o ferimento, suas mãos soltavam um brilho verde e a cada segundo ela sentia seu chakra se esvaindo, uma tontura a invadia e ela se esforçava por permanecer acordada.

_Hinata você está bem?_perguntou Naruto ao ver Hinata balançar o corpo

_Naruto-kun por favor, vá procurar Sizune-san, Tsunade-sama ou até Ino-san. Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo, meu chakra está quase no fim_murmurou com esforço_Eu cuido do Sasuke-kun enquanto isso.

_Estou indo_falou o loiro levantando-se rapidamente_Conto com você Hinata

_Hai_disse firme. Dessa vez ela não decepcionaria ninguém, ficou ouvindo os passos de Naruto se distanciarem até sumirem completamente.

A luta havia acabado naquela área mas os barulhos vindo do leste e norte indicavam que a guerra ainda continuava. Hinata se sentia cada vez mais fraca, torcia para que Naruto viesse logo, precisavam salvar Sasuke.

_Sasuke..._sua voz murmurou o nome do moreno sem que ela percebesse e sem comando seus olhos pousaram no rosto do moreno

Estava com alguns cortes sobre a superfície e em seu olho havia uma trilha de sangue seco. Ele deveria ter usado muito aquela técnica, seus cabelos negros estavam bagunçados e sujos mas de alguma forma ele estava atraente aos olhos da morena.

A mão de Hinata automaticamente ergue-se a caminho do rosto do moreno e seus dedos roçaram em sua face, fazendo Hinata estremecer parando os movimentos, mas logo sua mão voltou a tocar o rosto do moreno a palma cobri-o a bochecha dele, sua pele parecia um lugar confortável de sua mão estar, subindo sua mão se enrolou-se com seus cabelos rebeldes. Hinata estava paralisada internamente e não media mais seus movimentos, não sabia que força a estava guiando a fazer aquilo com o Sasuke sendo que ela nunca trocara uma palavra com ele antes, mas ela parecia não ter mais controle se sua mão ou seu olhos que passaram a fitar intensamente o moreno.

"Ele não pode morrer"

seu pensamento parecia ter uma força que não tinha antes quando pensou isso pela primeira vez.

Naquele momento quando pensou sobre Sasuke não morrer estava totalmente voltada a ideia que Naruto ia sofrer muito se o moreno morresse, mas agora só conseguia pensar que ELA não queria que Sasuke morresse. Parecia haver um pequeno brilho no moreno lutando para não se apagar, Hinata queria que essa pequena luz brilhasse mais fortemente.

Seus dedos tocaram de leve os olhos do moreno por sobre as pálpebras e sentiram eles tremerem, afastou a mão vendo fascinada os olhos do moreno se abrirem.

Primeiramente os olhos negros de Sasuke fitaram o vazio e por um momento pensou ter morrido e quase sorriu internamente com a ideia, mas seus olhos entraram em foco e antes dele se lamentar por descobrir que não estava morto seus olhos se fixaram pela primeira vez em grandes olhos perolados. Nesse momento todo barulho do batalha acontecendo ali perto pareceu sumir como a dor que latejava em algum lugar de seu corpo.

**FLASH BACK ON**

**Uma garota de longos cabelos escuros como a noite nadava calmamente no lago enquanto era observada por alguém que estava sentado em meio a grama a admirando de longe. Subiu a superfície mais uma vez, sacudindo os cabelos molhados se voltando ao moreno na grama e abriu um enorme sorriso.**

**_Venha Sasuke_chamou gentilmente erguendo as mãos para ele**

**_Prefiro ficar admirando-a daqui_respondeu com um sorriso torto que a fez corar levemente por alguns segundos, mas ela não seria enganada por ele**

**_Por favor_voltou a pedir sabendo que três vezes ela o limite de vezes que ele aguentava vê-la pedir algo sem atender_Quero você ao meu lado.**

**Sem conseguir negar aquele pedido Sasuke tirou a camisa expondo seus músculos mergulhando na água em um movimento, quando enfim a alcançou a primeira coisa que fez foi toma-la em seus braços e beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos que se tornaram seu vicio.**

**_Eu te amo...**

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**_**... minha pequena_murmurou Sasuke antes de perder a consciência novamente

_O q-que foi i-isso?_murmurou atordoada.

Aquilo havia sido real? Uma lembrança? Uma ilusão? A cabeça de Hinata rodava em confusão diante da cena que que surgiu em sua cabeça, parecia tão real... Mas como aquilo poderia ter acontecido, aquela não poderia ser ela.

Foi despertada de seus pensamentos por um gemido contido de dor vindo de Sasuke. Oh, kami o ferimento! Havia se desconcentrado e perdeu a linha de chakra, balançando sua cabeça para apagar seus pensamentos, por enquanto tinha que se focar no jutsu, forçou seu chakra novamente e sentiu a tontura a invadir novamente, vacilou para o lado mas se manteve firme. Sentia mais que no começo de tudo isso que precisava salvar Sasuke, custe o que custasse.

_HINATAAA_gritou Naruto alguns minutos depois correndo em sua direção sorrindo alegre estava acompanhado de Sizune

_Sizune-san_falou Hinata feliz, Sasuke ficaria bem. Antes de tudo ficar escuro e Hinata cair na escuridão murmurou_Salve o Sasuke-san onegai...


	3. Chapter 3

...

^~^Nem Tudo E Felicidade - DEPOIS da Quarta Guerra^~^

...

Estava tudo escuro como sempre foi para ele mas daquela vez parecia mais sombrio que o normal e em meio aquela escuridão os rostos começaram a surgir, primeiro os de sua família, depois os das pessoas que ele matou na guerra e por último vinha Naruto com Sakura, Kakashi e a vila.

Três caminhos, três escolhas cada uma com suas consequência. Ele teria que escolher? A vingança, a morte ou seus amigos?

Nem uma das três parecia o bastante para ele, sempre faltava algo. Viver em meio a vingança era cansativo, desgastante e não era desejo de seu irmão, mas ele conseguiria ser feliz com seus amigos sentindo o peso de ser o último Uchiha... Ele conseguiria se perdoar e seguir uma vida normal depois de tudo que fez e sofreu?

A morte parecia a mais atraente até agora. Não sentir nada, não prescisar suportar mais nada ou carregar qualquer responsabilidade. Isso era a única coisa que ele conseguia desejar depois de tudo. Seus pés estavam o guiando para aquele caminho onde rostos sem vida que o encaravam esperando sugarem sua vida como ele tirou a delas mas estranhamente um quarto caminho surgiu.

Como?

Sasuke fitou novo caminho que surgiu e se perguntou o que havia nele. Então no fim daquela escuridão surgiu uma pequena luz e dela apareceu uma garota.

Quem seria?

Era um caminho duvidoso, mas por algum motivo o estava puxando, o guiando para fora do caminho da morte, esse novo caminho lhe transmitia um calor semelhante ao que tinha antes de tudo acontecer, quando todos estavam vivos.

Seus pés automaticamente caminharam pelo quarto caminho que surgiu, queria ver o rosto da garota mas então tudo some e a escuridão agora era mais cinza, uma voz ecoando no local.

_Argh!_solta um grunhido ao sentir uma dor em sua testa que o força a abrir os olhos

_Tsunade-sama_diz uma voz já conhecida dele.

"Sakura!"

_Não existe metodo mais eficaz, vejam, ele acordou_falou uma mulher loira que aparentava ter uns vinte anos, a Godaime de Konoha.

Focalizando o lugar que estava Sasuke percebeu estar deitado numa cama em um pequeno quarto de cores claras que por acaso estava com algumas pessoas: Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade e Sizune.

_Sasuke-kun_Sakura disse feliz ao vê-lo com os olhos abertos e sem poder se conter o abraça

_S-Sakura, você é pesada_diz Sasuke sentindo uma dor em seu abdômen

_Oh! Me desculpe Sasuke-kun, me esqueci que está ferido_disse a rosada se afastando rapidamente mas o sorriso ainda era presente em seus lábios enquanto lágrimas saiam de seus olhos

_Teme, como você é preguiçoso, faz uma semana que você está dormindo _zombou Naruto com um largo sorriso que desapareceu quando Sakura o socou na cabeça_Itai! Sakura-chan isso doi.

_É pra doer mesmo seu baka, não tá vendo que Sasuke-kun estava muito ferido_disse Sakura irritada logo sua expressão muda para uma angelical quando se volta para Sasuke que parecia querer apenas ignorar todos ali

_Realmente tivemos sorte que Sizune estivesse perto do local_responde Tsunade_Mas se a Hinata não tivesse conhecimentos médicos suficientes para mantê-lo vivo até Sizune chegar não adiantaria muito.

_Hinata foi realmente maravilhosa, apesar de tão pouco tempo de conhecimentos na área de medicina e pouco chakra restante conseguiu manter o sangramento e fazer os primeiros socorros perfeitamente_comentou Sakura realmente impressionada, mas uma pequena inveja de ter sido a Hinata e não ela a ter salvado Sasuke alimentava seu coração e ela tratou logo de tira-la, o importante era que Sasuke estava vivo.

"Hinata?" pensou Sasuke e um par de olhos perolados estranhamente familiares surgiram em sua mente. De onde a conhecia? Lembrava que era uma das genins novatas em seu tempo, uma Hyuuga, prima de Hyuuga Neji que morreu na guerra que Sasuke causou junto com Madara e Kabuto, mas isso eram apenas detalhes. Não estaria ela o odiando por causar a guerra que matou seu primo? Então lembrou-se daquela sombra que de vez enquando parecia seguir Naruto, ela era aquela sombra, Hinata era apaixonada por Naruto . Teria ela o salvado pelo loiro? Bem isso não importava para Sasuke.

_O que vai acontecer comigo agora?_sua voz fez todos se calarem para encara-lo, seus olhos estavam sem vida

_Por enquanto nada, mas vai haver um julgamento_Tsunade tomou a palavra

_Oba-chan_reclamou Naruto.

_Tsunade-sama, não irão prender o Sasuke-kun não é?_perguntou Sakura nervosa

_Isso não é apenas comigo, Sasuke matou os conselheiros da vila além de Danzou, compactuou com uma quarta guerra ninja e matou muitos ninjas aliados. Ele é um procurado de nivel classe-S, não posso simplesmente inocentar ele_diz a Godaime irritada

_Infelizmente não é porque ele se arrependeu que isso apagará seus crimes_comenta Kakashi pensativo, a ideia de seu ex-aluno mofar em uma prisão também não o agradava

_Isso não é justo_falou Naruto zangado

_Não podem fazer isso com o Sasuke-kun_concordou Sakura

_Como vocês são teimosos_suspira frustada a Godaime

Enquanto a discussão se prolongava Sasuke tinha seus olhos voltados para o teto branco, sua cor clara quase o cegava, estava tão mais acostumado com a escuridão, sua visão ficou turva e ele fechou os olhos por um instante. Ele sabia que teria o risco dele ficar cego mas depois que transplantou os olhos de Itachi para si achou que esse risco não existia mais, agora via que estava errado, mais uma vez.

Mofar preso em qualquer cela de alguma prisão e cego, parecia um destino irônico comparado a tudo que ele imaginava que seria seu futuro depois que matasse seu irmão, vingando assim seus familiares. Querer voltar no tempo era uma coisa estúpida de se querer mas não havia nada que desejase mais que isso naquele momento, o arrependimento queimava em suas veias. Seu irmão, seus amigos, um futuro para seu clã.

Seu irmão morto pela suas mãos, seus amigos acreditando nele mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez e esperançosos quanto a um caminho para ele mesmo ele não merecendo nada disso. O futuro do clã Uchiha estava acabado, morreria com ele e sua incompetência de continuar em frente, era assim que pensava.

_Eu aceito_murmurou e todos se calaram_O que quiserem fazer comigo, façam. Eu não me importo mais.

_Sasuke-kun_disse Sakura nervosa

Repentinamente Sasuke sentiu ser erguido pela camisa, Naruto o encarando furioso por alguns segundos seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Sasuke previu o que ia acontecer mais não reagiu quando Naruto o socou tão forte que ele foi lançado contra a parede do outro lado a rachando, sentiu seu ferimento que estava se curando reagir com dor diante do esforço além da dor em suas costas e seu queixo mas ignorou todos enquanto caia sentado no chão.

_Naruto_vários exclamaram, mas Naruto os ignorou enquanto seguia até Sasuke o erguendo novamente pela camisa até seus olhos se encontrarem

_SEU MALDITO_gritou furioso o loiro_DEPOIS DE TUDO, VOCÊ JOGA SUA VIDA ASSIM FORA COMO SE NÃO FOSSE NADA.

_E não é_sussurrou Sasuke e Naruto o empurrou contra a parede

_Naruto já chega, largue o Sasuke-kun agora_disse Sakura histerica

_Fico fora disso Sakura-chan_disse Naruto friamente sem sequer olha-la_Como assim não é nada? Depois de tudo que todos sofremos para lhe trazer de volta... Aqui é seu lugar.

_Você não entende, eu perdi tudo_Sasuke fala sem emoção_Não vejo mais sentido nisso tudo, não me importo mais.

_E nós, você tem seus amigos, somos sua família, Konoha é sua casa. Acha que ninguém ira sofrer se algo acontecer com você? Se lembre Teme, você é meu irmão_os olhos de Naruto mostravam toda a verdade de suas palavras e por um momento Sasuke lembrou daquela epoca do time 7.

_Isso mesmo Sasuke-kun, você não está sozinho, não precisa enfrentar nada sozinho, estamos aqui pra você_disse Sakura que já tinha seus olhos banhados em lágrimas

Sim. Sasuke sabia que podia contar com eles, eles eram seus amigos afinal, merecendo ele ou não, sabia que eles ficariam do lado dele mas certas coisas ainda não eram pra ser ditas e por mais que conseguisse voltar a apreciar a companhia deles, nada seria como antes. Ele não era o mesmo, a escuridão nunca o abandonou mesmo na época mais feliz e não era agora que abandonaria, ela era uma coisa que não estava disposto a dividir com ninguém.

_Apenas me deixem sozinho_murmurou

_Sasuke..._insistiu Naruto

_Naruto_Tsunade falou autoritária e Naruto estremeceu_Deixe ele agora, Sasuke foi ferido gravemente e ainda está se recuperando. Você não tem o direito de tratar um paciente dessa maneira.

_Mas o Teme não quer entender...

_Ele não tem que entender nada agora, vamos dar um tempo a ele, quando ele se recuperar você volta a ter sua conversa_falou Tsunade e Naruto emburrado solta Sasuke que se manteve em pé

_Sasuke-kun eu passo a aqui mais tarde trago ao para você comer que não seja comida de hospital_diz Sakura gentilmente o encarando

Sasuke não precisou pensar muito para recusar a proposta, a única coisa comestível que já comeu que Sakura trouxe foi uma maçã ou comida que ela não fez.

_Não quero ver ninguém Sakura_falou friamente se encaminhando para a cama

_Sasuke baka, Sakura-chan se quiser pode trazer comida pra mim, eu prometo comer tudo_disse Naruto para Sakura e Sasuke pensou que ele só pediu isso porque Sakura nunca preparou uma comida pra ele.

_Calado Naruto_disse Sakura irritada enquanto saia do quarto seguida por um Naruto deprimido

_Tsunade-sama, Hinata vai querer vir visitar Sasuke quando souber que ele acordou_comenta Shizune

_Não podemos fazer nada, diga a ela que ele não quer receber visitas_disse Tsunade dando de ombros, as duas eram as últimas no quarto do moreno e já se encaminhavam para a saida

_Deixe-a vir_a voz de Sasuke saiu sem seu comando, Tsunade e Sizune se voltaram para ele olhando-o surpresas, Sasuke ignorou e voltou a se deitar na cama encarando o interessante teto do quarto de hospital

_Permita_disse Tsunade para Shizune dando de ombros e as duas saíram fechando a porta.

"Como ele está?"

O pensamento se repetiu novamente na mente de Hinata sem sua permissão. Já fazia uma semana que ela não o via, mas o mesmo pensamento se repetia 10, 20, 30 vezes a cada dia e ela não entendia por que aqueles olhos ônix insistiam em dar voltas e mais voltas em sua cabeça.

"Eu devia estar preocupada com outras coisas" pensa Hinata enquanto caminhava até o prédio do fogo depois de ser convocada aquela tarde "Meu clã, o memorial para Neji-niisan, a reconstrução da vila, Naruto-kun, a reunião com os anciões da família, as ilusões...".

Certo, as ilusões eram um grande problema. Depois daquele dia no campo de batalha imagens estranhas invadiam seus sonhos, lembranças turvas e incertas como vistas de um espelho d'agua, lembranças que ela não lembrava ter. Um quarto que não era o dela, rostos que não eram da família dela, uma vila que não era Konoha.

_Hinata-sama_ a voz que a chamou a tirou de seus pensamentos.

_Kon_ falou Hinata vendo o dono daqueles olhos prateados que cuidou dela desde criança se aproximar.

_Hinata-sama, eu posso falar um instante _Kon parecia um pouco estranho para Hinata_ É sobre a reunião que vai haver, Hinata-sama deve saber sobre o que trata essa reunião.

Hinata tinha uma desconfiança sobre o que se tratava e isso estava a apavorando. Durante a guerra milhares de Hyuugas morreram, vários da família principal, agora mais da metade do clã era feito da família secundaria e isso estava preocupando a raiz da família que temiam uma rebelião.

_Os anciões se reuniram ontem, essa segunda reunião vai determinar tudo, não querem que Konoha se envolva, representantes da família secundaria vão estar lá. Hinata-sama tenha cuidado, o lado de quem vai ficar pode mudar tudo _Kon olhou para o lado como temesse que alguém os visse, então fez uma mensura _ Agora tenho que ir Hinata-sama, com sua licença.

Hinata observou Kon ir deixando um sentimento ruim em seu coração e a incerteza na sua mente. Algo vai acontecer no seu clã, algo grande.

Voltando a andar com passos lentos Hinata chegou ao prédio de fogo.

_Hinata _Shizune se aproximou da garota carregando uma pilha de papeis

_Shizune-san _cumprimentou Hinata_ Me chamaram então...

_Ah, claro! Queiramos avisar que Sasuke acordou _Shizune revelou e o coração de Hinata deu um salto_ Ele está esperando sua visita, leve alguma maça ou algo assim, parece que ele está dando trabalho as enfermeiras para comer _disse dando um sorriso_ Tsunade-sama quer que você venha falar com ela depois da visita.

Terminando de falar Shizune se despediu saindo apresada com a pilha de papeis em direção a sala da Godaime. Hinata apenas ficou paralisada processando tudo; Sasuke acordou e ela vai ir visitar ele.

Por que seu coração estava batendo loucamente?

Sasuke voltou a olhar para o teto do quarto de hospital depois de expulsar grosseira e friamente mais uma enfermeira com um prato de comida. Ele não queria comer, ele não queria estar ali e ele não entendia por que permitiu aquela Hyuuga vir visita-lo.

Imagens do campo de batalha vieram a sua mente, ele não lembrava de ver Hinata lá, mas a imagem de grandes olhos perolados vinha frequentemente a sua mente. Ele também não entendia aquele sentimento quente que vinha quando lembrava disso.

Batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção, a porta foi aberta e alguém lentamente entrou no quarto.

_B-Bom tarde S-Sasuke-san...

...


	4. Chapter 4

_^~^Prisioneiros - Apenas um caminho^~^_

__

Ela estava ali, parada entre a porta entre aberta e o quarto branco de hospital onde o moreno deitado na cama estava certamente a observa-la apesar dela manter a cabeça a baixa, estar dura e os olhos cuidadosamente longe dos ônix.

"Está é a Hyuuga?" Sasuke olhou a garota a sua frente.

Ela parecia familiar de algum modo, os seus longos cabelos cor de noite, seus dedos das mãos que se retorciam nervosamente, suas bochechas coradas.

Sasuke forçou a se lembrar dela, suas sobrancelhas franzindo no processo. Nada. Apenas os familiares olhos perolados vinham em sua mente além de uma sombra que de vez em quando passava por ele na academia, mas era apenas isso.

Então porque essa inquietação?

Porque se sentia quase aliviado de vê-la? Como se sua presença trouxesse conforto ou algo semelhante?

Ele não entendia, mas o sentimento estava lá.

_Vai ficar ai parada?

Sua voz saindo fria e grosseiramente apesar dessa não ter sido sua total intenção. O moreno observou Hinata se encolher com as palavras dele depois tentar relaxar.

_C-Com licença!

Assim meio lentamente, inquietamente e nervosamente Hinata entra no quarto indo se sentar na cadeira perto da cama do moreno, este meio sentado apoiado no travesseiro inclinado na parte superior da cama. Sasuke percebeu que ela trazia uma sacola.

_O que é isso? _perguntou direto sua voz apática

_ Er... E-Eu trouxe... algumas f-frutas... _começou a dizer meio indecisa

Ela não achou de bom tom dizer que havia trazido aquilo por sugestão de Shizune já que o moreno estava dando problemas pra comer.

_ Se quiser... _continuou Hinata hesitante.

_Eu quero. _interrompeu.

A resposta de Sasuke foi instantânea, ele não sentia fome ou vontade de comer algo, mas ainda sim de um jeito estranho ele queria. Ele queria as frutas que Hinata trouxe.

Na realidade Sasuke estava achando tudo estranho desde seu aparente interesse e curiosidade pela morena até o modo estranho de como ele se sentia relaxado desde que ela entrou no quarto, como se a sombra negra que sempre rondava seus pensamentos não estivesse lá, mas Sasuke sabia que estava, ela só pareci ter diminuído um pouco.

_E-Então vou descascar... _murmurou Hinata feliz por ter algo que fazer.

A morena começou a retirar as coisas da sacola, já com o prato no colo, a maça em uma mão e a faca na outra descascando Hinata finalmente relaxou, fazendo o trabalho habilmente como geralmente fazia para sua irmã menor a morena não percebeu quando começou a cantarolar.

_Que musica é essa? _perguntou o moreno repentinamente

_ah!

Hinata soltou um pequeno som surpresa erguendo a cabeça que antes estava voltada para o trabalho que fazia

_CUIDADO. _Sasuke falou alto puxando a mão dela

Um pequeno corte foi feito no indicador da morena pela faca no momento que se assustou pela fala repentina de Sasuke, uma pequena gota de sangue começou a se formar, Sasuke não se demorou se perguntando sobre o porquê de estar tão preocupado com Hinata e como se tivesse feito isso varias vezes antes levou o dedo ferido da morena a sua boca, seus lábios tocando a pele dela.

Ambos só perceberam o ato feito quando ocorreu e surpresos pérolas e ônix se chocam.

**FLASH BACK ON**

**Ela estava recostada naquela arvore que era tão familiar para eles, o moreno tinha a cabeça deitada em seu colo enquanto ela alisava seus cabelos em um carinho lento, aquele era um dos poucos momentos que tinham juntos .**

**_As coisas estão complicando... _ falou ele por fim, nenhum dos dois queria falar daquele assunto, mas não era algo que pudessem evitar pra sempre**

**_Você vai para uma das t-tropas...**

**A voz dela saiu baixa e carregada de tristeza, ele foi escalado para o campo de batalha, as tropas dele e a do país dela iriam batalhar, o risco de perdê-lo agora estava mais perto que antes e ela se culpava por querer que ele voltasse vivo, se sentia miserável por desejar a morte de seus companheiros pela vida dele.**

**Porque viver sem ele, seria o mesmo que viver sem sua alma .**

**_Eu ...**

**Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, uma lagrima escorreu de seus olhos, imediatamente o moreno se ergueu a trazendo para os braços.**

**_Não chore, acho que não devia ter trazido o assunto. Esta tudo bem, esta tudo bem...**

**Ela acenou a cabeça entre seus braços, o moreno ergueu o rosto dela fitando-a.**

**_Eu vou voltar _falou seriamente.**

**Ela lhe sorriu entre lagrimas e ele limpou suas lagrimas com os lábios lambendo uma gota.**

**_Vou fazer você esquecer isso _ele sussurrou.**

**Quando a morena entendeu o que ele quis dizer o rubor cobriu seu rosto, o moreno deu um sorriso de canto em resposta, seus lábios tocando os trêmulos lábios dela. O beijo começou devagar logo se intensificando, quando perceberam estavam deitados na grama, ele por cima dela.**

**_Sasuke ... _murmurou Uma morena.**

**As mãos dele deslizaram pela pele dela...**

**FLASH OFF**

Hinata se soltou do moreno pulando tão rapidamente para trás que quase trombou com a porta, seu rosto estava completamente vermelho.

_... E-Eu... p-preci-ciso... _ a morena gaguejou olhando para os lados nervosamente.

Antes que ela terminasse a frase ou que Sasuke dissesse algo Hinata se virou saindo dali o mais rápido que podia. Ela precisava fugir dali, ir pra longe do moreno ou qualquer coisa que a fizesse lembrar-se do que acabou de ver. Porque aquela NÃO podia ser ela, aquele NÃO podia ser Sasuke e aquela lembrança NUNCA aconteceu.

Sasuke viu com os olhos um pouco maiores que o normal a morena ir embora e enquanto tentava analisar o que acabou de acontecer seus olhos bateram no prato com pedaços de maças cortados em forma de coelho que Hinata deixou em cima da cama. Ainda com a mente confusa o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Coelhos?" refletiu intrigado.

_Sakura-chan, tem certeza que não podemos dividir a conta?

_Dame. Você convidou, então tem que pagar. _falou a rosada comendo a segunda tigela de ramen diet no Ichiraku.

Naruto choramingou e foi olhar dentro de sua carteirinha em forma de sapo.

_Assim vai engordar Testuda _Ino chegou acompanhada de Shikamaru e Chouji

_Eu não tanta facilidade de engordar como você Ino-porca _rebateu Sakura, logo as duas davam sorrisos falsos cada qual com uma veia saltando na testa

_Problemáticas _suspirou Shikamaru

_O que estão fazendo aqui? _perguntou Chouji comendo seus salgadinhos e pedindo quatro ramens pra viagem.

_Estamos Comemorando o Teme concordou, dattebayo _diz Naruto animado

_Isso não é comemoração _exclamou Ino fazendo pouco caso_ Nós temos que convidar mais pessoas e o Sasuke-kun também tem que estar presente.

_Você não ta pensando em dar em cima dele agora que ele voltou para vila não é Ino-porca? _perguntou Sakura desconfiada_ Porque você não se contenta com o Sai.

_Sai-kun é muito legal, mas convenhamos que o original é bem melhor Testuda e que eu saiba Sasuke-kun está livre e desimpedido _provocou Ino

_Sua... _começou Sakura, mas foi interrompida por Shikamaru que estava cansado de tudo aquilo.

_Acho que a ideia é boa, porque não marcarmos todos num restaurante? Temos que dar as boas vindas a Sasuke agora que ele voltou _sugeriu preguiçosamente.

_Tsunade-sama falou que o Sasuke-kun vei ter alta em 3 dias _diz Sakura agora animada com a idéia

_Então vai ter festa pro Teme? Vou convidar o sobrancelhudo _ resolveu Naruto sorrindo

_Temos Que convidar Você tem, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, ...

_Ei, ei. Vocês não estão esquecendo algo? _interrompeu Chouji_ O Sasuke vai querer essa festa?

Todos se entreolharam, eles sabiam a resposta.

_Vamos fazer uma surpresa _decidiu Naruto por fim.

"Gengutsu?"

Sasuke estava no quarto de hospital tentando entender o que havia sido aquelas lembranças que viu com Hinata, seu primeiro pensamento era que a morena tinha usado um gengutsu nele, mas ele não estava tão debilitado a ponto de ser pegue por um gengutsu, além de que como especialista ele sabia que aquilo não era um simples jutsu.

As emoções, sentimentos e aquelas sensações...

Ele viveu tudo aquilo, ele sentiu, parecia uma lembrança, aquele era ele e ao mesmo tempo não era. Sasuke não sabia o que pensar disso.

"Ela também estava lá" Sasuke lembrou-se da morena, ela também parecia ter visto aquilo, então teve aquela reação. "Ela sabe de alguma coisa"

Todas aquelas sensações estranhas que ele estava tendo desde que viu ela...

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. "Deve ter sido no campo de batalha"

Se ela fez alguma coisa com ele queria saber o que era, se ele pudesse sair desse quarto e ir atrás dela...

_Tsc!

Aborrecido o moreno mirou sombriamente a janela do quarto, lá fora ele podia sentir a presença de ninjas o observando. Aquilo tudo era tão irritante.

Ele não tinha mais liberdade, tudo havia sido sua escolha...

Ele era um prisioneiro.

"Esquece, esquece, esquece, esquece, esquece, esquece, esquece, esquece, esquece, esquece, esquece, esquece, esquece,...".

Hinata caminhava nervosamente em direção ao prédio do fogo, no momento seu objetivo era tentar esquecer a visita de Sasuke e qualquer coisa que tenha visto durante a ela, mas não estava tendo um bom resultado, qualquer deslize e sua cara voltava a ficar vermelha como pimentão.

Chegando ao prédio Hinata se encaminhou para a sala da Hokage, parando em frente à porta respirou fundo recompondo a postura, bateu duas vezes na porta.

_Entre! _a voz da Hokage veio do outro lado da porta.

Hinata entrou parando em frente à mesa onde a Hokage assinava uma pilha de papeis, a tarefa não parecia muito agradável.

_Hokage-sama mandou me chamar? _perguntou a morena ainda se perguntando o motivo do chamado. Alguma missão?

_Sim! Como foi a visita com Sasuke? _perguntou Tsunade parecendo interessada, a face de Hinata ficou rubra_ Hinata, você está bem?

_H-Hai! F-Foi normal, n-não fiquei muito tempo _Hinata falava nervosamente e tentando se controlar termina_ Levei algumas frutas...

_Ele comeu? _interrompeu Tsunade curiosa. Hinata estranhou.

_A-Acho que sim, quando p-perguntei ele disse que queria... _respondeu a morena com a voz baixa se perguntando do por que daquele interrogatório.

_ELE DISSE ISSO? _exclamou a Godaime surpresa.

_H-Hai!

_Entendo! _um sorriso se formou nos lábios da Hokage_ Isso resolve muita coisa.

_Hokage-Sama?

_Hinata, devo lhe informar que Uchiha Sasuke terá alta do hospital em três dias, ele poderá circular pela vila livremente mas tento a vigília constante de três anbu's _informou Tsunade em um tom autoritário_ Entretanto quando o julgamento dele for marcado ele será confinado dentro de uma barreira aguardando o julgamento, nesse meio tempo ele será vigiado por apenas um guarda. Esse guarda será você Hinata.

_M-Mas Hokage-sama... _Hinata estava de olhos arregalados sua mente não processava direito o que acabou de ouvir

_Essa é uma decisão já tomada. _exclamou a Godaime_ Sasuke recusou a presença de Sakura ou Naruto, apesar de ter alta ainda precisa se cuidar e parece não querer fazer isso, entretanto ele aceitou facilmente sua presença e até comeu a comida que levou.

_E-Então e-eu serei a e-enfermeira de-le? _perguntou Hinata

_Algo do gênero. Hinata você deve saber que o distrito Uchiha foi demolido depois do massacre e que foi dado para Sasuke uma casa na vila pelo Sandaime _disse Tsunade e Hinata confirmou com a cabeça_ Durante a reconstrução da vila depois do ataque de Pain eu decidi re murar a área que ficava o distrito e depois que Sasuke voltou pra vila mandei apenas uma casa ser construída naquele local, onde era a mansão principal. Hinata você irar morar com Sasuke naquele local.

_D-Demo... _Hinata cada vez mais ficava assustada

_Isso é uma missão _ordenou a Hokage_ Haverá uma barreira ao redor da mansão, no muro, anbu's serão designados a vigilância constante ao redor do local, vocês dois estarão completamente presos e depois que entrarem na barreira só sairão de lá para o julgamento.

_H-Hokage-sama e-eu ainda acho que Naruto-kun ou Sakura-san...

Hinata tentava convencer que ela não era adequada para isso. Não era próxima de Sasuke, nunca foi. Como ela ficaria trancada com ele durante todo esse tempo?

_Hinata, como primogênita da primeira linha da família principal você é a próxima da sucessão para ser líder do clã. Estou certa?

_H-Hai! _confirmou a morena sem saber o que aquilo tinha haver com o assunto

_Uma das condições para ser líder do clã além de ser da família principal é que tenha no mínimo o nível jounin se não me engano, sei que você já está na lista para ser testada para a categoria. Pois bem, vou tratar essa missão como seu teste _decidiu Tsunade_ Tenha em mente agora que o sucesso de sua missão será sua qualificação.

Hinata não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, ela não podia recusar mais essa missão, seu pai já estava cobrando sua nomeação para jounin há algum tempo, seu futuro como ninja agora dependia disso.

_Por enquanto manteremos essa missão em segredo, no momento está dispensada.

_Hai! _Hinata fez uma mensura saindo da sala

Ela apenas queria fugir daquilo tudo, fugir das cobranças de seu pai, da responsabilidade de seu clã, mas principalmente queria fugir de Uchiha Sasuke e dessas ilusões que tinha com ele...

Mas não estavam dando a ela uma escolha.

...


End file.
